


Kismet

by moonlitwriter (ahopelessromantic)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Season 3, Angst, Baby Fic, But I regret nothing, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, I wrote this before season3, KaraMel, Reunion, Sanvers - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, post 2x22, uploaded from tumblr to AO3 as requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopelessromantic/pseuds/moonlitwriter
Summary: Post 2x22. Mon-El's left Earth and Kara is left to deal with a broken heart. But she's left with more than she realises.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this was originally a short multi-chapter fic I posted on my Karamel/Supergirl tumblr - supervalor.tumblr.com and now I'm posting it here as I get a lot of requests asking me to post my fics on here, which I will be doing gradually. I'm starting with this as it's one of my more liked fics.

**Chapter One**

Kara watched her old spaceship take off into the air with the man she loved locked safely inside. As it disappeared through the clouds and away from view, she could have sworn that the ship had taken her heart with it since it felt like it had been ripped from her chest. 

After all this time, she had finally found true love with somebody and thought for just a second in time that maybe Kara Zor-El could finally have it all. Then Rhea destroyed all her hope of that being true and now she was standing in a field watching her love fade away from view with no hope and a broken heart.

 

**Two Months Later**

 

“Kara, are you okay?” Alex’s voice was soft and full of concern as she stood outside of the dressing room that Kara was currently inside as she tried on her maid of honour dress. 

When Alex had announced her engagement to Maggie, Kara was ashamed to admit that her initial feelings weren’t of joy or happiness for her sister. No, it was a piercing, stinging rush of jealously that hit her hard and fast. How come everyone else was getting a happy ending but she couldn’t, even after all she had done for this planet?

She never let her emotions show though because Kara would never ever rain on her sister’s parade. She loved Alex and knew that she deserved all the happiness in the world. She’d shoved her negative feelings down and after a while she felt genuinely happy for the couple, throwing herself into helping Alex plan her wedding and taking on maid of honour duties as Alex would not have asked anyone else, which she had told a startled but pleased Kara when she’d asked her to take on the role.

Today was the day that Alex had taken Kara out to get fitted for her gown and to her delight, they’d found a beautiful royal blue strapless gown that was body hugging but flowed out from the calves to the feet like a mermaid tail.  Kara immediately found one in her size and slipped into the changing area to try it on, knowing that this was the dress that she was going to wear for her sister’s wedding…only for the dress to refuse to zip up and to add insult to injury, the dress brought to attention that Kara’s previously flat stomach had somehow rounded out which was impossible since she never gained weight. It was one of the perks of her alien biology.

“I don’t know…” she finally answered her sister as she frowned intently at her belly and the half unzipped back of the dress.

Alex waited for her to elaborate but when she fell silent again, her sister spoke up. “Can I come in?”

“Sure…I…”

The door flew open immediately and her sister stepped inside with a look of concern for her younger sister. “What’s going on, Kara? Why haven’t you zipped up the dress?”

Kara’s cheeks flushed at being forced to explain that for some reason the dress did not fit. “It won’t zip up, Alex. I don’t know how this is possible but I think I’ve gained weight”.

Alex’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and alarm and she quickly shut the dressing room door to give them privacy as she stepped towards her sister to exam her. “But that’s not possible, Kara. Your biology and metabolism make sure that’s impossible”.

“I thought so too but the dress won’t zip up and…err, my belly is definitely bigger”.

The DEO Agent and scientist’s eyes flickered down to her sister’s stomach and saw what she meant. Her sister’s figure had definitely changed which should have been impossible unless she was-

“Oh my god”.

Kara’s blue eyes widened at her sister’s words. “What?!”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, sis, but are you pregnant?”

“…” The blonde’s mouth lips parted in an ‘o’ of shock as she tried to formulate the words to respond with. Her first instinct was to yell no, there was absolutely no way but then she realised that yes, yes it was possible. She and Mon-El…well they were most likely compatible due to having more or less the same biology and they didn’t always use protection. There were times that they forgot…when one of them almost died or tried to sacrifice themselves to protect the other.

“I’m going to take that as a yes”, Alex stared at her. “Or a maybe. We should get to the DEO and see if we can confirm it because if you’re not then something is seriously wrong with you”.

With that said, the bridesmaid gown shopping was suddenly ended as Alex forced Kara to change back into her clothes (which were kind of snug now that she thought about it, why hadn’t she noticed sooner?) and dragged her to the DEO. J’onn stared at them with a frown as soon as they entered. “What are you two doing here? I thought you were out dress shopping for the wedding”.

“We were but now Kara needs examining…somehow…I don’t know how it will work since I don’t think an ultrasound will work on her”.

“What’s going on? What do you mean an ultrasound?” J’onn stared at them worriedly, his protective instincts for the girls that he considered daughters kicking in immediately.

“I might be pregnant but we don’t know”, Kara blurted out, her voice high pitched and she let out a short but hysterical sounding laugh. “I was just trying a dress on and now I think my entire life is about to change”.

“You’re right, Alex. An ultrasound won’t work on her normally”, J’onn confirmed after recovering from a brief moment of shock at her announcement. “But if we use some of our synthetic blue kryptonite then an ultrasound will work without putting her or the baby in danger then if we tried with normal kryptonite”.

Alex’s brown eyes lit up at his suggestion. “J’onn, you are a genius. Kara, would you be okay if we placed some blue kryptonite in the room?”

“Of course. I need to know…I need to know if I’m having a baby”.

J’onn nodded and told them “I’ll get everything set up”.

A few minutes later, Kara was lying on an examination bed in the medical bay with an ultrasound machine set up at the foot of the bed. Alex made her lift up her blouse and rubbed some cool gel onto her exposed stomach. Kara’s eyes zoomed in on her small bump (if that’s what it was) and she swallowed nervously while Alex began waving a wand over her stomach. “Oh my god”. Kara’s eyes flickered up at her sister’s words and to the screen. Kara squinted, not at all sure what she was looking at.

“I’m going to be an Aunt”, Alex squealed while Kara’s heart stopped in her chest for a moment. She was pregnant? She was going to be a mom…and Mon-El would never ever know about this, she realised as tears flooded her eyes. Alex’s excited smile faded when she saw the look on her sister’s face. “Kara, are you okay?”

“Yeah…it’s just…Mon-El should be here for this”.

Alex immediately felt terrible for getting excited. “I’m so sorry, Kara…I didn’t think”.

“No, don’t apologise. This is…this is a great thing. I’m happy, I am…I just wish Mon-El was here. He’s never going to know about his son or daughter and I know he would have made a great father”.

“You should never say never, Kara. Way more impossible things have happened to us”.

Kara smiled with watery eyes at her sister’s attempt to comfort her.

“Thanks Alex but I don’t see how he could come back to Earth when he’s allergic to the planet”. Then Kara paused, her eyes widening with horror. “Wait, what about the baby? Is the baby in danger?”

“I don’t think so, Kara. If the atmosphere was toxic for the baby then I think you would have miscarried by now”, the scientist flinched as she said it while Kara went chalk white. “But we’ll keep a close eye on you anyway. I’ll work on something in the meantime just in case but in all honesty, the baby is part you too so I think that’ll give it enough immunity to protect it. And I also believe that they won’t have as strong a reaction to Kryptonite as you and Clark do due to the Mon-El half”.

“We don’t know for sure though”, the reporter and superhero fretted. She’d only known she was pregnant for an hour or so and she was already feeling intensely protective for her child and the one part of Mon-El that she had left. “I don’t want to leave it to chance especially since chance has never worked in my favour before”, she scowled.

“It’ll be okay. I’ll make sure it is. And I bet mom will definitely help me to figure it out and dad too if he ever shows up”, her sister promised her, taking her hand in her own and squeezing it. “I’m not going to let anything happen to my nephew or niece in there, alright?”

“Okay”, Kara responded with a shaky voice before bursting into tears as Alex hugged her close and vowed that she would do whatever it took to find an immunity against lead in a Daxamite. Not just for the baby but also for Mon-El too.

Later that day, Alex returned home to her and Maggie’s flat to find her fiancé waiting for her on the settee. “Welcome home, babe. How did bridesmaid dress shopping go?”

“Well we’ve still got to find Kara a dress so not great”, Alex sighed. “And our day definitely took a turn for the unexpected”.

Maggie sat up, her eyes filling with concern. “What happened? Did Supergirl get called away?”

“Nope, not Supergirl related. That would have been easier for Kara to deal with and she’d have been away and back in a few minutes”, the taller woman answered as she joined her future wife on the sofa. “Kara’s…pregnant”.

Maggie was glad that she had not been drinking anything at that moment or she would have been choking. “She’s what now?”

“She’s pregnant. Apparently Mon-El left her a gift before hell broke out”.

“How is she handling it?”

Alex pushed a hand through her hair as she recalled driving Kara home to her apartment since she hadn’t been in state of mind to fly. “She’s in shock but I think that she’s happy about it. She’s sad that Mon-El isn’t around but this is Kara’s first blood related family outside of Clark so of course she’s happy about it overall”.

“You know if she needs anything at all, I’m here. Make sure she knows what”, Maggie said, feeling a wave of compassion for her future sister in law.

“I will. In the meantime I’m going to make damn sure that my future niece or nephew won’t be sick due to the lead in the atmosphere and I’m going to find a cure so that maybe someday Mon-El can come home”.

The cop smiled softly at the fire in her fiancé’s eyes. “I love you, Alex Danvers”.

“I love you too” was the almost reflexive response before the two women shared a brief kiss.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! :)

**Chapter Two**

Mon-El opened his eyes for the first time in two months to find himself lying on a metal bed in some kind in a cold, clinical looking room. His last memories of sitting in the pod, clutching the necklace that Kara had given to him, that had belonged to her mother, came flashing through his brain and caused him to jolt upright in the bed. He panicked and felt his neck, instantly calming down when he realised that the necklace was still there. It was the only thing he had left of Kara and he wasn’t about to lose it without a fight.

“Okay…where the hell am I?” he questioned even though there was nobody in the room to answer him. As though sensing that he was awake, the door to the room opened and a green skinned, blonde haired humanoid entered the room, dressed in a shade of purple that clashed with his skin but Mon-El wasn’t about to comment on the alien’s fashion sense in case it was hostile. For all he knew bad people had found his ship and captured him.

“Hello Mon-El of Daxam”, the green man greeted, immediately putting the Daxamite on the defensive and wondering how the hell it knew his name. “Welcome to Earth, the 31st century”.

Mon-El stared at him, stunned. “What?!”

“This must be awfully confusing for you, no doubt. I will answer all questions that you might have”.

“Okay…but first who are you and how do you know my name? What do you mean it’s the 31st Century? That’s not possible”.

“My name is Brainiac 5 and I am an android from the planet Colu. I know of you, Mon-El because of your place in Earth’s history along with Supergirl. Your ship fell into a wormhole that took you to a thousand years into the future”, the alien answered calmly and in a monotone as though all of this was perfectly normal. Mon-El gaped incredulously at the android before leaping out of the bed that someone had laid him out on while he was unconscious.

“Okay, I can’t be here. I need to get back to my own time. And if I’m on Earth then I’m going to be dead at any moment”.

“Do not worry about your lead allergy, Mon-El. The atmosphere was cleared hundreds of years ago and even if it wasn’t, Alex Danvers created a serum that would provide a Daxamite with immunity to lead”.

Mon-El froze, surprised by this revelation. “She did?! But how? And why would she bother when they all thought it was impossible for me to return?”

“Hope, I presume”, Brainiac-5 responded. “And in case that any other Daxamite should need it”.

“I hope not. The rest of my people were not so good”, Mon-El frowned.

“So you say. Are you hungry or thirsty for any refreshments, Mon-El? I can send for something if you like”.

“No, I just want to get out of here. If what you say is true then I need to get back to my own time, to Kara”.

“I’m afraid that is currently impossible. The wormhole has closed. However we are working on a way to send you back but it will take time. In the meantime, our team are interested in offering you a place with us”.

“Your team? What team?!”

“The Legion of course”.

**Back in the 21 st Century**

“Kara, you look beautiful. Now stop complaining and help me get into my dress”, Alex ordered. It had been six weeks since Kara’s unexpected pregnancy reveal and today was the day that Alex Danvers was going to marry the love of her life. 

They had eventually found a dress that would both flatter and accommodate Kara’s changing figure but today she was feeling extremely self-conscious especially since she was at the awkward stage of her pregnancy where she looked like she had overindulged. However, Alex didn’t care about her sister’s issues. She needed help to get into her dress or risk being late to her own wedding.

Seeing the look on her sister’s face, Kara quickly dropped her own issues and at super speed, zipped and fastened her sister into her long white gown. “You look gorgeous, Alex. Maggie’s going to be left speechless”. Alex’s eyes filled with emotion as a large, dazzling smile stretched at her lips.

“I’m so happy, Kara, I didn’t even know that I could be”.

At Alex’s clear joy on her wedding day, Kara felt her hormones kick in and her own eyes begin to water. “Nobody deserves this more than you, Alex”.

“Except you”, the brunette immediately responded, putting a hand on her sister’s bump. “I wish that you could be as happy as me”.

“I am. I mean I wish Mon-El was here so badly but this baby was an unexpected gift and I couldn’t be happier about it.  A part of him is still with me and I get more family. I’m thrilled”, Kara insisted as her lips quivered at the mention of Mon-El.

“I love you, Kara. I’m with you all the way, you are not alone”, Alex vowed, hugging her sister.

“I know, Alex. Now let’s forget about me. This is your big day, let’s enjoy it”.

Alex and Kara along with Alex’s other bridesmaid, Agent Vasquez, rode in a small limo to the fancy hotel that Alex and Maggie had booked for the wedding.  Eliza was already waiting for her daughters outside when they pulled up along with J’onn and Winn. “I can’t believe my little girl’s getting married”, Eliza gushed, immediately fussing over her eldest.

“You look stunning, Alex”, J’onn complimented with an emotional smile on his face.

“Damn girl, you clean up good”, Winn added and received a slap on the back of his head from J’onn.

Alex hugged each of them and beamed, practically radiating with happiness. “Thanks guys. Let’s go inside, I don’t want to keep Maggie waiting”.

The group went inside where Winn and Eliza went to take their seats. Even though Alex wished that her dad could have been there that day, she was happy to have J’onn walk her down the aisle.

The music started to play and Agent Vasquez walked through the doors to the event room, shortly followed by Kara. Kara vaguely registered the beautifully decorated room before her eyes landed on Maggie who was waiting for her bride at the front, dressed in a stunning black tuxedo style gown. Next to her was Maggie’s best person (as they had been calling Kara and Maggie’s friend) and the audience was filled with various DEO and NYPD colleagues.

Once Kara reached the top of the room, the music changed and everyone stood up as Alex entered with J’onn. Kara had a watery smile on her face throughout the entire ceremony as she watched her sister marry the love of her life. As the two kissed after exchanging the rings, her mind involuntarily went to Mon-El and wondered what he would have looked like had he been here to see it. Happy, undoubtedly and inevitably extremely handsome in a suit. Her heart ached at the thought and she forced herself to push him out of her mind, not wanting to ruin Alex’s day with her melancholy thoughts.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos! :)

**Chapter Three**

Mon-El had been stuck in the future for five months before they finally managed to create a way back for him. In that time, he had been made into the hero that Kara always believed that he could be…the man he had vowed to be for her even without her presence anchoring him. 

Working with the legion had helped give him a sense of purpose and took his mind off Kara, preventing him from dwelling on the ache in his chest. He had slowly come into his own and they had even created a suit for him. It was red and reminiscent of his old garments from Daxam with the addition of a blue cape. The colours were like an inverted version of Kara’s costume, a thought which had further bolstered his determination to be a hero.

Now today was the day that he was finally going home. He was finally going to return to Kara and she would get to see the man that he had become…because of her. And he would be able to replace the last memory he had of her crying alone in the field with a much better one.  

Mon-El stood in the meeting room of the Legion’s base, surrounded by the various members of the team.  From the group, Irma Ardeen emerged along with Brainiac 5 who had been in charge of working on sending Mon-El back to his own time and also replicating the serum that Alex had invented in the 21st century.

He would have to keep injecting himself with it at least once a day but with the additional protection of the flight ring that they had gifted him with a few weeks after his arrival, he would be fine on Earth’s atmosphere. “Is it ready?” Irma, also known as Saturn Girl in this time, questioned the alien android who was holding yet another ring in his hands.

“What is that?” Mon-El questioned, wondering how this was going to send him back home.

“I have dubbed it the Legion ring”, Brainiac 5 responded. “It has time travel capabilities and will send you back home to your own time. However if you should ever need the assistance of the Legion the ring will bring us to you. At least those of us that have the few other rings that I made alongside this one. Keep it safe, Mon-El, you do not want it landing in the wrong hands”.

“Of course”, he nodded. “Thank you for all that you’ve done for me. I don’t know how I can ever repay you”.

“You have done more than enough in your time here”, Irma answered with a smile. “Valour”.

Valour…he had never thought of a hero mantel for himself and he would never have thought to pick that of all things especially when he remembered how afraid he used to be to stand up and do the right thing. However all of that had changed with Kara’s influence and the way she had inspired him to become brave. The thought made him all the more eager to go back to her.

Mon-El accepted the ring from Brainiac 5 and stared at it curiously. “So how does this thing work anyway?”

 

**The 21 st Century**

****“Supergirl just saved an entire building of orphans in an anonymous terrorist attack…”

Kara watched the news and smiled, both amused and relieved that J’onn was doing such an excellent job at impersonating her. 

Considering she was currently seven months pregnant and hadn’t seen her feet in weeks, there was no way that she could have gone out and rescued a whole building full of people. Since she’d started properly showing, J’onn had demanded that she stop going out and that he would take her place so that people didn’t get suspicious.

As soon as Clark had learnt of her pregnancy, he had insisted on flying into National City occasionally to help out and to check on her. He had suddenly become extremely protective of her…and it was sweet, if a little annoying at times. It had only grown worst after Kara had found out that she was carrying twins, a boy and a girl.  Even Alex had grown increasingly overbearing in her protectiveness of her younger sister and niece and nephew.

Kara groaned as she felt the urge to pee for what felt like the one millionth time that day. She awkwardly shifted and slightly levitated to haul herself up off the sofa. She felt sorry for the other pregnant women that did not have the power of flight and super strength to help them with movement in late stages of pregnancy. Especially since she still found it difficult even with her added benefit of powers. She waddled her way into her bathroom, relieved herself and as soon as she exited, she almost had a heart attack at the sudden appearance of her sister.

“Alex! What the hell are you doing here? I thought that you were spending time with Maggie”.

“I was…” Alex looked at her carefully as though she was afraid that Kara was about to go into labour at any moment. “Kara, I think you should sit down”.

“Why? What’s going on? Is someone dead?” Kara panicked, her legs suddenly feeling like jelly. Alex, noticing that Kara was swaying on the spot, quickly caught hold of her sister’s arm and brought her over to the sofa, forcing her to sit down.

“Nobody is dead, Kara. In fact it’s the opposite, this is great news but you might be…surprised”.

Kara immediately calmed down at the assurance that no one had died and that she wasn’t about to be given some terrible news. “Surprised by what?”

“It’s Mon-El…he’s back”.

**An hour earlier**

Alex huffed as she walked into the DEO, annoyed that her afternoon with her wife had been cut short by Winn freaking out and calling her to tell her that there were some weird readings going on in the DEO basement. She ignored him and his greeting as she stormed in and used her pass to get down to the basement.  People called out greetings to her as she passed them but she ignored them all, hoping that there was something extremely exciting going on to have come into work on her day off.

She looked and froze as soon as she entered the training room that her sister used when she wasn’t pregnant and felt her eyes widen in shock. “What…how…”

“Hi Alex”, Mon-El grinned, extremely happy to see the DEO Agent for the first time in months. Alex continued to stare at him, taking in the fact that he had suddenly and randomly appeared in the DEO out of the blue and was dressed in what appeared to be a costume, similar in colour to her sister’s. “It’s so good to see you, you have no idea”.

“How the hell are you here and where did you come from?!” she finally shouted when her voice returned to her and she felt her body unfreeze from its state of shock.

“The 31st century. It’s a long story but all that matters is that I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere”.

“But the atmosphere…how are you not dead?”

“I heard that you came up with a cure”, Mon-El smiled. “The future already had the recipe since you’d made it and they gave it to me before sending me back here. I have to take it once a day but it’s worth it to be with Kara again”.

“Kara!” Alex exclaimed, as a startled realisation hit her. Mon-El had no clue what he had left before shooting off into space…which meant he was about to find out. She couldn’t let him just fly off to Kara, it would be obvious right away and she figured her sister needed a moment to prepare herself before that happened.

Mon-El’s eyes lit up at the mention of his girlfriend. “Where is she? I need to see her”.

“You can’t…I mean not right away. Can you let me give her some warning before you turn up?”

“Why? Aren’t surprises so much better?” the Daxamite retorted and Alex let out a nervous giggle. She wasn’t so sure that he would feel that way once he got his own surprise.

“I’m not sure about that. Kara’s never liked to be taken off guard anyway”.

“Is something wrong?” Mon-El frowned, noticing the strange way that Alex was looking at him. “Is Kara alright?”

“She’s fine…just let me tell her before you swoop in. Trust me, it’s for the best”.

**Present time**

Kara’s face drained of colour as Alex’s words sunk in. “Mon-El is back…on Earth, like right now?” Alex nodded and the blonde felt herself sink back into the sofa in shock, her hands on her very rounded belly that would never go unmissed if Mon-EL saw her. He would probably die from surprise the minute he saw her which would make any reunion short lived. It was strange since all she wanted was for him to come back and to be here with her for all it but now that her wish was granted, she was afraid. “Where is he, Alex?”

“I told him to stay behind at the DEO. I think he listened”, her sister said and took a seat beside her. “What’s wrong, Kara? I would have thought you’d be happier about it”.

“I’m thrilled, I’m just scared. I never got to tell him I was pregnant since I didn’t even know myself and I don’t know what he’s going to say”.

“I think Mon-El will be as happy as you. That boy loves you enough to risk coming back to a planet he’s allergic to and take medication once a day for the rest of his time here just to be with you”.

Kara’s blue eyes flickered up, some of her anxiety dimming away. “Really?”

“Yes, now can I call him? He needs to know and you need to see him”.

“Do it”, Kara said after taking a breath. “Tell him to come here. I want to see him with my own eyes”.

Alex nodded before grabbing her phone out of her jacket pocket and dialling the DEO where she let Mon-El know that it was safe to come home. “I’ll get out of your way. Call me if you need me, alright?” she told Kara before giving her a kiss on the forehead and her belly a pat before disappearing out of the apartment and leaving her alone.

Kara paced the room (as best as she could in her condition) anxiously as she waited for Mon-El to appear. She didn’t expect to see him hoovering outside of the window when she turned around, wearing what looked like his very own costume. Mon-El’s bright smile fell as his eyes locked onto her distinctively rounder figure and he took in what he was seeing. She quickly opened the window for him to fly in (since when could he fly?), and watched as he glided to the floor quite gracefully (more so than her cousin who liked to stampede like a wild rhino).

“Mon-El, you came back. I never thought…I didn’t think it was possible…I thought I’d never see you again!” she blurted out as tears fell down her cheeks.

“Kara, you’re pregnant? How?! Why didn’t you tell me?” He choked out, not once questioning the parentage. He’d been given the amount of time he’d been gone by Alex and could add the math (besides from the fact that the thought of her having anyone else’s child was next to unbearable to him).

“I didn’t know, I swear I didn’t know”, Kara sniffed and Mon-El didn’t waste a second longer before swooping towards her in a mere few strides and pulling her into a tight (but careful) embrace. “I love you…there wasn’t a day that didn’t go by that I didn’t miss you or want you here with me”.

“Rao, Kara, I can’t believe that your pregnant. I wanted to come back sooner but I was sort of trapped and I needed to find a way to come to Earth without you know…dying”.

“Are you…are you okay with this?”

“Okay with it? I wish that I’d been with you from the start but Kara, this is the best thing to ever happen to me besides from you”, he told her earnestly before pressing his lips against hers in their first kiss since they’d said goodbye.

“I’ve missed you so much”.

“You don’t know how many nights I dreamed about this”.

“Make love to me, Mon-El”.

At her words, Mon-El pulled away and frowned. “Is that safe for you?”

“Yes, besides I’m made of steel and so are our babies” she smirked as she rubbed her hands on his hard chest, covered by the leathery material of his suit.

“Okay…wait _, babies_?” Mon-El did a double take when his brain registered the plural.

“I was just as surprised as you. We’re having a boy and a girl”, Kara confessed, smiling at him. “I wish you’d been with me when I found out”.

“Me too”.

After that there wasn’t much talking. Kara levitated herself up to match his height (standing on her tiptoes was not a great idea currently) to press her lips against his. Almost like a natural reflex, his mouth moved in response, dancing in rhythm with hers. He gently lifted her into his arms and carried her towards her bed, the weight not bothering him at all with his super strength.

Once they were finished getting reacquainted with each other’s bodies, Mon-El tucked Kara into his arms and wrapped a strong arm protectively around her very swollen stomach that held their children.

“It was the thought of you that got me through the last few months”.

“Wait, how did you come back here and how are you still breathing?!” Kara yelped, sitting up as she realised that she hadn’t asked the obvious question earlier, too wrapped up and emotional in their reunion.

Mon-El pulled her back into his arms and stroked her hair soothingly. “It’s fine. This might be a little hard to believe but I ended up flying through a wormhole into the 31st century. They had come up with a serum by that time which would help me to adjust to the planet’s atmosphere”.

“Alex said something about medication”, Kara realised, relaxing into his hold.  “But how the hell did you end up in the 31st century?”

“That…I do not know”, her love answered sheepishly. “I just woke up and I was told that I slipped through a wormhole. I was found and rescued by a team of Superheroes. They worked on inventing a way back to my own time which wasn’t exactly easy because you know time travel…and while I was there I helped them out. They even made me a suit and gave me a name and everything”.

“They named you? But I wanted to do that!” Kara complained teasingly.

Mon-El smirked back at her, his heart full of love for the girl beside him. “Well I’ve still to be officially named in this time. It’s why they called me what they did in the future because it’s what I was known as in this time. Yeah I know…complicated”.

“Wibbly Wobbly Time Wimey” the blonde giggled causing her boyfriend to give her a weird look.

“What?!”

She snorted, realising that they had never got on to watching Doctor Who together. “When we get time we can watch some Netflix later”.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I meant to get this up the other day but forgot! Hope you like. Thanks for the comments and kudos! :)

**Chapter Four**

It was three days after Mon-El’s return when he finally came out to the public…for the first time, technically, since the future hadn’t happened yet. They were actually in the middle of one of Kara’s check-ups at the DEO when they were alerted about a possible hostile alien running wild in the middle of National City. J’onn was already out as Supergirl preventing a nuclear disaster on the other side of the country and Clark was busy in Metropolis.

“I hate to break it to you guys but we’re on our own with this one”, Winn told them, having been the one to inform them of the situation to begin with after interrupting Alex waving the ultrasound stick over Kara’s belly, who was wearing a blue kryptonite bracelet to allow this to happen.

When Mon-El had first seen the technology he’d been bemused but amazed that he was actually going to be able to see his children. Alex had just about managed to turn the machine on and begin the ultrasound when the tech guy barged in and was on the receiving end of three dirty looks. He’d apologised, stammering out the reason why he was there but feeling guilty for ending the intimate moment so abruptly.

“Well I hate to be the one to break this to you but Kara is in no condition to go out fighting”, Alex retorted, giving her very round belly a pointed look, making Kara feel self-conscious of her size. She’d burst into tears the first time she realised how big she was getting but when Alex pointed out that Beyoncé was expecting twins, Kara immediately cheered up though still felt insecure since she didn’t feel like she was up to Beyoncé’s standards.  _“You’re Supergirl. Don’t be stupid”_  was all her sister would say in response.

“I never said she was but with J’onn away, you’re the acting director”, Winn reminded her and she jolted, clearly realising that he was right and that she was not just in fact her sister’s makeshift  OBGYN and doting Auntie to be.

Alex sighed and began to clear the gel off Kara’s belly. “You’re right. I’ll get a team dispatched and we’ll take this bastard down. I’m going to shoot him in uncomfortable places just for taking me away from my sister”.

Suddenly Mon-El stood up. Even though he didn’t want to leave Kara’s side or miss the babies check-up, he also didn’t want Kara fretting about Alex and possibly raising her blood pressure. Mon-El knew he was more than capable of handling one alien by himself and he was bound to start with the heroics again sooner or later. Why not now? “Wait, I could go?”

The older Danvers shot him a grateful look even as Kara began to protest.  

“Really?”

“I’ll be back before you know it”, he said, speaking more to Kara to reassure her than anyone else in the room.

“Promise me you’ll be safe. I only just got you back”, Kara begged, her blue eyes watering with tears.

“And you’ll still have me. I’ll be back in a second. You won’t even know I was gone”.

“Trust me, I’ll know”.

With a brief kiss to her lips, Mon-El super sped out of the room, changed into his super suit and headed towards the streets where a giant purple alien with a horse-like head was causing chaos, throwing people around and breathing literal fire in their direction. “Hey Pegasus over here!” he yelled and became the creature’s new target. It didn’t take long before Mon-El was able to use his strength to hold it still while he injected it with a tranquilizer before carting it back to the DEO and putting it into one of the containment rooms.

“Kara, I’m back”, he announced walking into the medical room, still dressed in his costume. Alex looked up and smiled while trying to keep her sister still.

“Don’t move, sis. I’m not done with you yet”.

“Hey babe”, Mon-El was quick to come over to her and give her a long, reassuring kiss.

“You were two minutes. I’m impressed”, she smiled.

“Well I really wanted to get back here and meet our kids”.

“Daddy, meet your son and daughter”, Alex declared causing Mon-E to turn his head to look at the screen in front of them. Immediately his grey eyes grew round.

“That’s amazing…I’ve never seen anything like this ever”.

“Me neither. Kryptonians and Daxamites didn’t reproduce this way traditionally back on our planets”, Kara pointed out with a large smile on her face. “Even though this way is so much better”.

“I always thought I’d end up donating a bit of DNA like a strand of hair or something with some stranger I was forced to marry for political reasons”.

Kara squeezed Mon-El’s hand, able to empathise with him. “I was promised to one of my father’s colleague’s sons who was a scientist. I was never given a choice either”.

“I love you and I’m so lucky that you found me”.

“We found each other”, Kara corrected him and they went back to staring at their children with love and awe.

* * *

Later that day, Mon-El went out and patrolled National City while Kara worked on her article that was due the next day…an article that was all about National City’s latest hero. By the end of it she had named him and was feeling proud of herself. 

After she sent it to Snapper, she also tagged Cat Grant in her email, hoping for her opinion on the name. All she got was a four word response.  _I AM SO PROUD._ With a large grin on her face, she made her way to bed but she wouldn’t be sleeping. She’d be reading as she waited for her boyfriend to return.

Mon-El was exhausted from patrolling all over the city for hours on end and was relieved when he got home and dropped into bed with his sleeping girlfriend, who’d clearly tried to wait up for him but had fallen to sleep with a book over her face. He moved the book onto her nightstand before wrapping his arms around her protectively. 

As long as he was alive, nobody was going to harm her or their children. He imagined his mother suddenly coming back from hell (which is where he imagined quite happily that she’d gone to) to attack them and felt a rage like no other. It made him wonder how his mother could have ever done anything to harm him or his cause of happiness. He would never be able to do that this own children.

Morning came quick and with it, a copy of that day’s issue of Catco magazine. Kara had passed it to him over breakfast (which he had made obviously) and his eyes took it in with a grin.

**VALOR RISES! NEW HERO COMES TO THE AID OF NATIONAL CITY CITIZENS.**

_Written by Kara Danvers._


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I kept forgetting to upload this! Also I am planning on writing a rewrite of the story to add in some actual season 3 elements for an angstier version. Keep your eyes peeled :)

Epilogue

“Karen!  Connor! Stop running!” Alex panted, sweat beading across her forehead. She was fit but as she was only human there was no way she could keep up with her super powered niece and nephew. 

They were hell bent on driving their Aunt Alex and Aunt Maggie completely crazy with their antics. This was the last time that she was going to be the ‘cool’ Aunt Alex and let them eat their body weights in sugar and crap especially since they had agreed to take the twins for the week while their parents were finally on a well-deserved honeymoon. Lesson most definitely learnt.

“When’s mommy and daddy coming back? I want mommy!” Three year old Karen demanded, stomping her feet and folding her arms like a mini version of Supergirl. It was almost uncanny with her bright blue eyes and shoulder length blonde curls. 

Beside her, her brother frowned and looked like a carbon copy of his father with the stormy grey eyes and dark brown hair that fell into his face rather messily. “Mommy promised me that she would take me to the zoo”.

“And I’m sure she will when she and daddy are back which will be later today”, Maggie added, also exhausted with chasing two super kids around their apartment which was thankfully small.

“Meanwhile, why don’t you two go jump on our bed for a while?” Alex suggested, ignoring the glare from Maggie as the kids cheered and did just that. It wasn’t as if either of them would get hurt if they fell. The only damage they could do was to the bed but Alex had been wanting a new one for a while now anyway. Once she and Maggie were alone, Alex smiled sheepishly at her wife.

“Is this enough to put you off adopting an alien kid?”

“No, I still think it’s important and I know you want to be a mom as much as I do but I definitely think we’ve learnt some lessons from this”, Maggie sighed. “If we get a powered kid, we definitely don’t feed them way too much sugar”.

“I’m going to be turning to Kara for help…like a lot”.

“Yeah, that’s if she doesn’t come back from the honeymoon pregnant with another one”, the cop smirked.

“Don’t even joke about that! The birth was a nightmare”.

Alex remembered when Kara had gone into labour. Mon-El had been stuck on Barry’s Earth after he’d called for help, Kara had insisted Mon-El go, and it was too dangerous to use blue Kryptonite so any pain relief was definitely off the table. Maggie had been the unfortunate person holding her hand (getting it broken in the process) before J’onn took over and her fingers still felt it to this day. Mon-El managed to return just in time, fainting at the sight of his child coming out from his fiancé and Alex was almost knocked out by the baby’s super strong foot as he exited the birth canal. Yep, it was definitely a memorable night.

Suddenly the apartment door opened and Kara’s voice rang out. “Alex, we’re home. Where are my babies?”

“You’re babies are currently jumping on the bed in our bedroom”, Maggie explained flatly just as a loud crash went out.

“Did you guys give them sugar again?” Kara sighed causing Alex to shift defensively.

“You try saying no when you have those two giving you big puppy dog eyes. They definitely take after their parents!”

Kara opened her mouth to respond when Mon-El slipped in through the door. “Don’t tell me that she gave them sugar again”, he frowned, clearly hearing his super kids giggling in the room next door.

“I better go check out the mess. I’ll buy you a new bed Alex”, Kara – Supermom as Alex jokingly liked to refer to her as – vanished into their bedroom.

“We were planning on buying a new one anyway so save your money”, Alex shrugged.

“So how was the honeymoon?” Maggie interjected, smiling at Mon-El who smirked smugly in return. Suddenly she regretted asking.

“It was…productive”.

Maggie shot Alex a pointed look, who in turn shot Mon-El a glare. “You better not have knocked up my sister again”.

Mon-El looked at her in alarm. “I hope not…I mean I’m not against more children but those two aren’t even four yet and are more than a handful”.

“I guess it’s a game of Russian roulette with you two since you constantly forget to pick up your super birth control from the DEO. Don’t think I’m not aware of when your pills need refilling”, Alex chided. She had been their unofficial OBGYN and birth control Doctor for the last few years, making up a specific formula that would help to prevent anymore unexpected babies from happening since she theorised that normal birth control like condoms would not be effective enough for their super bodies.

Her brother in law rubbed a hand over his neck sheepishly “Ah…”

“Daddy!” twin voices chorused and two little bodies appeared and sort of run and flew simultaneously at their father who immediately caught them on instinct and laughed as they held onto hm.

“I’d be jealous if they hadn’t just given me the same greeting”, Kara exclaimed as she reappeared in the room with a large grin on her face.

“I’m just glad that you’re back now and taking these two with you. As much as I love them, they have worn me out with their antics”, Alex confessed as her sister smirked knowingly at her.

“So you wouldn’t be up to babysitting the next one?”

At the same time, Maggie and Alex both bellowed, “Next one?!”

“Ha, just kidding. I overheard you talking and couldn’t resist”, Kara giggled impishly, and completely oblivious to the fact she’d almost given her husband a heart attack while he was in the middle of carrying their toddlers on his shoulder.

“You’re evil”, her older sister glared at her.

“I-“

Suddenly the conversation was interrupted when Kara and Mon-El suddenly froze. Alex sighed, knowing what was about to happen. “Did you hear that?”

“Sounds like something big is going down in National City”, Mon-El agreed.

“Let me guess? You two need to leave and need the two of us to keep on babysitting the terror twins?” Maggie sighed, already rubbing her forehead.

“We’ll be back as soon as we can. Love you, sis. Kids behave for a little longer alright?” Kara dropped a kiss on their small foreheads before spinning into her outfit and flying out the window, shortly followed by Mon-El who also gave their kids a similar parting.

The children turned to look at their Aunts after their mom and dad had flown off to save the day.

Alex blurted out the first suggestion to come into her head. “So…how about I get us some popcorn and soda and we pop on Moana?”


End file.
